


Will you share your soul with me?

by googlyeyedsanta



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googlyeyedsanta/pseuds/googlyeyedsanta
Summary: Anne and Gilbert have a baby, but there is a horrible twist.I’m sorry... please don’t hate metitle from 'burned out' by dodie
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix
Kudos: 11





	Will you share your soul with me?

It hurt. It hurt so much. Not being able to see your other half, your everything, your soulmate, not being able to kiss her good morning or cuddle her in the night. It hurt even more having a constant reminder that she was gone, someone he couldn't wait to see just two days ago but now burst into tears whenever he saw those ocean-blue eyes the same as those in which he got lost ever so often. He just wanted to raise a family with the love of his life but instead he got this. He loved their daughter but couldn't help regret that his beloved could never see their little Mary grow up. The name was her choice, she wanted to honour Mary's legacy. And now her middle name was Anne to honour the legacy of her mother. 

When the original Mary died Gilbert helped as much as he could and gave Bash all the support he needed now it was the other way around, before Gilbert couldn't exactly know Bash's sadness, even though he had lost his father, it wasn't the same. Now he was unfortunately much too familiar with the feeling.

It had only been two days but it felt like an eternity. They had had only five years as a married couple it might seem like a decent amount of time but it wasn't. He wanted to spend their entire lives together loving and supporting each other through every endeavour. Anne had written a book but was too nervous to publish it, she had made up her mind that she would publish it as soon as little Mary or John was born. Gilbert was thankful that Anne got to hold her daughter before... well before she died. He knew what was going to happen when the complications started but he couldn't accept it until it actually happened and then it did, Dr. Ward announced the time of death _"13:37"_ he remembers hearing faintly when everything was blurring away and all the voices were fading he suddenly fell to his knees like he had no control over them, he entered this dark empty void with nothing but his thoughts and memories of him with Anne from the day the met 12 yrs ago to the present running through his mind.

"Gilbert", he suddenly jerked awake from his daydream or more like day-nightmare he saw Bash next to him eyes filled with worry but still he chose not say anything knowing what he was thinking at the moment, instead he pushed forward a bowl of porridge and started attending to the baby. Dellie came running out and the now 10 yr old hugged her uncle with all her strength trying to take away his pain. But alas that wasn't possible so she went to Mary and kissed her forehead with a particular thing that her aunty Anne had once said to her to describe their relationship roaming around in her head _"kindred in a way I never though kindred could be."_

Bash wanted to help, he wanted that Gilbert wouldn't suffer anymore but being there for almost their entire relationship he knew that this was the worst thing that could happen to him. Gilbert was gone over Anne since the start, Bash knew what a magnificent, kind, empowered women Anne was kind of like his own Mary but different in her own amazing way. He knew that it would take Gilbert a lot of strength to get through this but he also knew that he would eventually get through this, after all he had his own daughter to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter... what did you think?  
> Ik its pretty sort but i purposely made it short because i wanted this as sort of an introductory chapter.  
> Please leave comments and i would also love some constructive criticism since this is only my second fan-fiction.  
> It is also available on wattpad, @aemybeth_ is my username.  
> follow me on instagram on @enlivxnd or @cuteamybeth  
> -S


End file.
